Discovering Something New About Your Dragon
by kpron2008
Summary: Summary is inside. Please let me know what you think about my first try at this. {Pairing: Female Hiccup and Male shapeshifting Toothless}
1. Chapter 1

**Discovering Something New About Your Dragon**

By: kpron2008

Summary:

{Pairing: Female Hiccup and Shapeshifting Toothless}

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third or Hicca as she is referred to by her friends. However, one night, Hicca discovery something about her dragon that she was shocked about. She didn't even know if she was dreaming or not; or even this real that her dragon was able transform into a human male and look very handsome and dressed in midnight black outfit with a glowing bluish-purple color like his plasma blast and his shoes are the same way. She only stands there for a few moments in shock before she faints.

Toothless was stunned that Hicca had seen his human form but what had stunned him even more was that she was checking him out. Then he noticed as she began to faint that he made it quickly over to her to catch her.

The only thing is that Hicca's mother already knew about Toothless's ability as well as a few other ddragons.

How will the others react to this information about Toothless the Night Fury?

{Author's Note: This my first try at a fanfic of How To Train Your Dragon. Will please let me know how I did? My son is huge fan and he was excited that I was going to try and write a fanfic for HTTYD.}

Prolouge

Toothless had caught Hicca in his human arms before she hit the floor of the hut that they shared as rider and dragon. He found himself blushing at calling her his rider now because of human sexual meaning behind it. He picked her up bridal-style and carried over to her bed and laid her down then covered her up. Toothless sighed for the first time as a human again after the Red Death's demise. He and a few other dragons were rare dragons because he was considered the Prince of the Night Furies even if he was the only one left. However, he has enjoyed be Hicca as a dragon; but he's worried about how she will feel knowing that he can change into a human.

Toothless walked downstairs to see Hicca's mother standing in the front of the fire and he wasn't sure how she would react to him being in human form.

Valka turned to see Tootheless and said, "I'm guessing that Hicca saw your human form?"

Toothless just nodded.

"How did she react to it?" Valka asked.

"She checked me out for a few minutes then fainted from the shock." Toothless said.

"The others that can do this is, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang as well as Barf and Belch. Am I correct?" Valka said.

Toothless nodded.

"Besides being Hicca's friend, you've sort of fallen for my daughter over the time you've been with her." Valka said.

Toothless blushed but nodded.

"Stoick would probably be shocked if he was here but he trusted you well enough since you always protect her." Valka said.

"Mrs. Haddock, Hicca has always amazed me from the beginning. She'll be a wonderful chief and I'll stay by her side if she wishes me to." Toothless said.

Valka just smiled and said, "I'm sure that she'll like that, Toothless."

"Hicca and I along with our friends have so many adventures over the years after we were sort of freed from the Red Death; thanks to Hicca." Toothless said.

"I recall Hicca telling me all about that; but I have a feeling there is more." Valka stated.

"We discovered that Johann was really an enemy and not a friend at all. When Hicca had told Stoick; he hadn't been happy at all. The last time we saw Johann; he was frozen in the cave underneath Berserker Island where we had protected the King's egg which you call him the Bewilderbeast. We let the Winged Maidens take the egg and give it to someone that they knew to take care of it." Toothless said.

Valka was surprised by that to learn that it was Hicca that had saved the egg containing the Bewilderbeast that she ha raised from an egg. Then she asked, "What else did you and Hicca get into besides finding out that Johanna was a traitor?"

Toothless started telling Valka the adventures that he and Hicca along with their friends had. From discovering new dragons to finding the Dragon's Eye as well as dealing with Viggo Grimborn and Ryker Grimborn along with reuniting Dagur with his sister, Heather and finding out that Oswald the Agreeable had helped the Sentinel Dragons protect Vanaheim which was the final resting place for dragons. When Toothless finished telling of their adventures beyond Berk; Valka was in shock that her daughter had went beyond Berk and had created the base known as Dragon's Edge so that they didn't have to travel all the way back to Berk. She was also surprised that her daughter had invented a lot of things for their adventures.

Suddenly, both Valka and Toothless heard footsteps coming down the stairs; they turned to see Hicca standing on the stairs looking at the two of them. Then she said, "Good morning, mom. Good morning, Toothless."

Toothless blinked in confusion because he thought Hicca would freak out that he was human.

"Good morning, Hicca." Valka said.

"Good morning, Hicca." Toothless said.

Hicca sat down at the table for breakfast and Toothless decided to tell Hicca everything right then. Hicca listened as what Toothless was telling her while Valka was watching her daughter's reaction to what her dragon/human was telling her. When Toothless was finished telling Hicca everything; she was shocked but she could only smiled.

"Hicca?" Toothless questioned.

"I'll admit that this is a lot to take in but I did wonder what you would look like as a human male and it seems that you could shapeshift into one which is something unique about you and your friends. However, it doesn't change the fact that we are friends and there is always a possiblity of something more. Don't worry, Toothless, I'll keep your secret until you want to reveal it to the others." Hicca said.

"Hicca, do you mind if I stay in my human form for a while?" Toothless asked.

"I don't mind, Toothless; but what should we call you while you're in human form." Hicca said.

The three of them thought for a moment of a name for Toothless while he was in his human form; so they wouldn't give it away that he was a dragon.

"How about Prince Knight the Furious?" Valka suggested.

"I guess that would sort make since Toothless is a Night Fury. What do you think, Toothless?" Hicca said.

"I like it." Toothless said.

So they continued to talk at how they were going to explain why Prince Knigt the Furious was on Berk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_Recap:_

_Toothless started telling Valka the adventures that he and Hicca along with their friends had. From discovering new dragons to finding the Dragon's Eye as well as dealing with Viggo Grimborn and Ryker Grimborn along with reuniting Dagur with his sister, Heather and finding out that Oswald the Agreeable had helped the Sentinel Dragons protect Vanaheim which was the final resting place for dragons. When Toothless finished telling of their adventures beyond Berk; Valka was in shock that her daughter had went beyond Berk and had created the base known as Dragon's Edge so that they didn't have to travel all the way back to Berk. She was also surprised that her daughter had invented a lot of things for their adventures._

_Suddenly, both Valka and Toothless heard footsteps coming down the stairs; they turned to see Hicca standing on the stairs looking at the two of them. Then she said, "Good morning, mom. Good morning, Toothless."_

_Toothless blinked in confusion because he thought Hicca would freak out that he was human._

_"Good morning, Hicca." Valka said._

_"Good morning, Hicca." Toothless said._

_Hicca sat down at the table for breakfast and Toothless decided to tell Hicca everything right then. Hicca listened as what Toothless was telling her while Valka was watching her daughter's reaction to what her dragon/human was telling her. When Toothless was finished telling Hicca everything; she was shocked but she could only smiled._

_"Hicca?" Toothless questioned._

_"I'll admit that this is a lot to take in but I did wonder what you would look like as a human male and it seems that you could shapeshift into one which is something unique about you and your friends. However, it doesn't change the fact that we are friends and there is always a possiblity of something more. Don't worry, Toothless, I'll keep your secret until you want to reveal it to the others." Hicca said._

_"Hicca, do you mind if I stay in my human form for a while?" Toothless asked._

_"I don't mind, Toothless; but what should we call you while you're in human form." Hicca said._

_The three of them thought for a moment of a name for Toothless while he was in his human form; so they wouldn't give it away that he was a dragon._

_"How about Prince Knight the Furious?" Valka suggested._

_"I guess that would sort make since Toothless is a Night Fury. What do you think, Toothless?" Hicca said._

_"I like it." Toothless said. _

_So they continued to talk at how they were going to explain why Prince Knigt the Furious was on Berk._

Astrid and Ruffnut were walking towards Hicca's house since she was the Cheiftess of Berk now since her father had passed on to Valhalla. They were aware that some male vikings were coming to ask for Hicca's hand in marriage and she had already turned several of them away already. When they reached the door of the Haddocks' hut; they were surprised to hear Hicca laughing as well as Valka and they wondered what was so funny. They decided to see what was going on that they opened the door and were shocked to see a young man talking with Hicca and Valka.

"Um...Hicca?" Astrisd questioned.

"Who's the hottie?" Ruffnut asked.

Hicca turned to see her friends standing in the doorway.

Prince Knight the Furious as well as Valka turned to see the two girls.

"This is Prince Knight the Furious; he was raised by dragons." Valka some what lied.

Astrid and Ruffnut were in shock to hear that.

"Pleasure to meet the friends of Hicca Haddock." Prince Knight the Furious a.k.a. Toothless said.

"Prince Knight the Furious?" Astrid questioned.

"He's royalty considering he was raised by dragons." Hicca said.

Astrid's and Ruffnut's eye went wide with shock.

"So, basically he's the Prince of Dragons?" Ruffnut questioned.

"In a way, but he was raised by Night Furies." Hicca said.

"What's he doing on Berk?" Astrid asked.

"Isn;t obivious? I have come to ask Hicca for her hand but dragons would say that I'm asking her to be my mate." Prince Knight said.

Hicca was a little bit surprised that Prince Knight had said that to Ruffnut and Astrid.

"What makes you any different?" Astrid asked looking at Toothless.

"Yea, there are other guys wanting our chieftess as their bride?" Ruffnut said looking at Toothless.

"What makes me different ? I guess it is because that I value Hicca's friendship first then if she wants to marry me; I'll leave that up to her. I may have been raised by dragons but I can still respect a woman's wishes and if she feels uncomfortable with me then I have to back off. Sometimes, when it comes to love, friendship is the best thing to have first." Prince Knight said.

Hicca looked at Toothless well Prince Knight stunned by his response to the question. Although, she had to admit that Toothless was laying it on thick while he was in human form and she couldn't help but giggle. She was still trying to get use to the fact that he had become human.

"Hicca, what do you think of Prince Knight?" Astrid asked curiously looking at her.

Hicca looked at Astrid and said, "Well, he is handsome and very kind to all dragons. He also brought me these flowers that happen to be my favorite flowers." pointing to the vase on the table.

"Whoa! How romantic?!" Ruffnut said.

Hicca nodded blushing.

Suddenly, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut entered the hut well house of Hicca and her mother.

The four women along with Prince Knight turned to see them enter the home. Prince Knight sort of rolled his eyes.

"Who is he, Hicca?" Snotlout asked pointing at Prince Knight.

"This is Prince Knight." Hicca said looking at Toothless in human form.

"How do you do?" Prince Knight said.

"A Prince?" Tuffnut questioned.

"That's strange that a Prince is with Hicca." Snotlout said.

"Guys! We need to be respectful if royalty is here." Fishlegs said.

Hicca leaned against Knight and whispered into his ear, "How excatly are we going to pull this off, Toothless?"

Prince Knight looked at her with a smile and whispered back to her, "I'm sure the other dragons will be able to help us with that."

The three men were stunned to see their cheiftess flirting with the Prince in front of them.

"Hicca, do you chose Prince Knight to court you?" Fishlegs asked.

Hicca nodded.

"I guess that we'll have to tell the other guys that our chieftess as already chosen her suitor." Ruffnut said.

Fishlegs smiled at Ruffnut.

Hicca giggled and Toothless laughed because they saw that even though Fishlegs and Ruffnut thought they had been married back on Dragon's Edge; they could tell that Fishlegs and Ruffnut really did love each other secretly.

Valka was amazed that Fishlegs and Ruffnut were becoming a couple after all Toothless and Hicca had told her when they had created Dragon's Edge.

"So what exactly what were you talking about besides courtship?" Astrid asked.

"Well, Hicca was telling me how you all were Dragon Riders as well as how created an outpost called 'Dragon's Edge' which was a good name." Prince Knight said.

"So basically, she told you about our adventures?" Snotlout questioned.

"Yes and she told me that you helped defend a female Monstrous Nightmare's nest." Prince Knight said looking at Snotlout.

"Well, that's true but Hookfang was protecting her first." Snotlout said.

"Dragon's Edge seems like an amazing outpost that you all created from what Hicca told me." Prince Knight said.

"Yeah, well I have a questioned for you, Princey." Snotlout said.

"What would that be?" Prince Knight asked.

"Do you plan to take our chieftess away to your kingdom or do you plan to move here?" Snotlout asked.

"Actually, I will be living on Berk with Hicca if she actually agrees to become wife after the courtship is over." Prince Knight said.

"So, you would abandon your kingdom for our chieftess?" Astrid questioned.

Prince Knight /Toothless tought up something quickly and said, "My elder brother would be taking the throne before I ever would."

They continued talking for a while about everything; while Valka snuck out to dismiss the other suitors that was persuing her daughter and told them that her daughter already chosen a suitor by the name of Prince Knight. The other male vikings were shock to hear a Prince was the suitor of the chieftess of Berk.

"I wish to challenge, Prince Knight for Hicca!" A male viking shouted.

"We want to challenge him as well!" The other male vikings shouted as well.

Valka was completely surprised that these other suitors were wanting to challenge Prince Knight/Toothless for Hicca.

Gobber came walking up and said, "What's going on?"

The male vikings looked at Gobber when Spitelout said walking up to Gobber, "These male vikings wish to challenge Prince Knight for Hicca's hand when she has already chosen Prince Knight as a suitor that she wishes to court."

"Say what?!" Gobber said.

Valka and Spitelout explained that Prince Knight was a young Viking Prince and that he was willing to leave his kingdom in order to court Hicca. This had sort of upset the other suitors that wanted to court Hicca.

"Well, she chose the Prince then that is her decision." Gobber said.

"That's not all, Gobber." Spitelout said.

"What do you mean?" Gobber asked.

"Prince Knight may have already been accepted by Hicca's friends because he told them that he would leave his kingdom for Hicca." Valka said.

Gobber was stunned for a few minutes until Hicca and Prince Knight along with Hicca's friends come out of Hicca's house.

"What's going on here?" Hicca questioned.

"We all challenge him." One male vikiing said pointing at Prince Knight/Toothless.

"Only if the chieftess allows it." Prince Knight said.

So everyone looked towards Hicca to see what she would say about it.

Hicca was actually surprised that the vikings wanted to challenge Prince Knight/Toothless for her hand; that she really didn't know what to say. She was still surprised that Toothless was able to become human for her and that he was in love with her.

"I think that's a good idea." Astrid said.

"Yeah, it would see how strong you all men really are." Ruffnut said.

Prince Knight looked at Hicaa and said, "I will do this for Hicca."

Hicca was speechless that Prince Knight well Toothless was willing to fight these male vikings for her; because it was like he was willing to prove that what he had said to her inside her house was true of how he secretly felt for her. So she agreed to the challenge for all the males including Toothless to fight it out for a while. However, she couldn't understand why these male vikings wanted to challenge Prince Knight for in the first place for because she knew that Prince Knight was actually Toothless the Alpha dragon; but she wondered a lot about how their friendship turned into him falling in love with her.


End file.
